Love me Like You Do
by acebear
Summary: a bet with songs , love and romance and family later
1. Chapter 1

Love me Like You Do

don't own anything but this work of fiction

Abby couldn't believe she was in a karaoke bar for the 2nd time in a month . They were sitting at the same table as they had the first time . She then looked at him and saying let's make a bet if I win you have to by every caff pow at work for the next month . He nodded and said fair enough and if I win we are going to have sex tonight . She was mid sip on her beer when he said if he won they would be having sex hearing him say that made her spit her beer out on the table in shock . He then said come on Abs I'm tired of the will we wont we be together thing we have going on and I know your tired of it too. She nodded in agreement because truth she was very tired of it she couldn't help but hate rule 12 so much because it was really the only thing stopping them at the end of the day .

She then asked if the rules for this was the same as last time . He then said yes 3 rounds 1 song each a round until the 3nd once a winner was picked that winner would pick a song for them to duet . Thy flip a coin to see who would go first to see who would go first to witch Abby won just like last time so she went up and picked up a mic and picked Love me like you do by Ellie goulding for her first song . She smiled as she began to sing You're the light, you're the night You're the color of my blood You're the cure, you're the pain You're the only thing I wanna touch Never knew that it could mean so much, so much You're the fear, I don't care Cause I've never been so high Follow me to the dark Let me take you past our satellites You can see the world you brought to life, to life So love me like you do, la-la-love me like you do Love me like you do, la-la-love me like you do Touch me like you do, ta-ta-touch me like you do What are you waiting for Fading in, fading out On the edge of paradise Every inch of your skin is a holy grail I've got to find Only you can set my heart on fire, on fire Yeah, I'll let you set the pace 'Cause I'm not thinking straight My head's spinning around I can't see clear no more What are you waiting for?Love me like you do, la-la-love me like you do (like you do)Love me like you do, la-la-love me like you do Touch me like you do, ta-ta-touch me like you do What are you waiting for?Love me like you do, la-la-love me like you do (like you do) Love me like you do, la-la-love me like you do (yeah) Touch me like you do, ta-ta-touch me like you do What are you waiting for?I'll let you set the pace 'Cause I'm not thinking straight My head's spinning around I can't see clear no more What are you waiting for?Love me like you do, la-la-love me like you do (like you do)  
Love me like you do, la-la-love me like you do (yeah) Touch me like you do, ta-ta-touch me like you do What are you waiting for?Love me like you do, la-la-love me like you do (like you do)Love me like you do, la-la-love me like you do (oh)Touch me like you do, ta-ta-touch me like you do What are you waiting for?

After she was finished she walked over to him and told him to bed that that she had the bet in the bag . He then said sure you do as he got up and went for the mic . He picked Photograph by Ed Sheeran knowing she secretly liked to listen to him . He gave her a wink before starting to sing Loving can hurt Loving can hurt sometimes But it's the only thing that I know When it gets hard You know it can get hard sometimes It is the only thing that makes us feel alive We keep this love in a photograph We made these memories for ourselves Where our eyes are never closing Hearts are never broken Times forever frozen still So you can keep me Inside the pocket Of your ripped jeans Holden' me closer Til our eyes meet You won't ever be alone Wait for me to come home Loving can heal Loving can mend your soul And it's the only thing that I know (know) I swear it will get easier Remember that with every piece of ya And it's the only thing we take with us when we die We keep this love in this photograph  
We made these memories for ourselves Where our eyes are never closing were never broken Times forever frozen still So you can keep me Inside the pocket Of your ripped jeans Holden' me closer  
'Til our eyes meet You won't ever be alone And if you hurt me That's OK, baby, only words bleed Inside these pages you just hold me And I won't ever let you go Wait for me to come home Oh you can fit me Inside the necklace you got when you were 16 Next to your heartbeat Where I should be  
Keep it deep within your soul And if you hurt me Well, that's OK, baby, only words bleed Inside these pages you just hold me And I won't ever let you go When I'm away I will remember how you kissed me Under the lamppost Back on 6th street Hearing you whisper through the phone,"Wait for me to come home."

after he was finished they both took a few more sips of beer before finally deciding on their next songs for round two . She went back up to the mic and picked Sweetest Sin By Jessica Simpson she picked the song because the lyrics were how she felt . She smiles again as she starts to sing Can you imagine us making love The way it would feel the first time that we touch Can you think of it the way I dream of it I want you to see it like I'm seeing it It's a picture of perfection The vision of you and I Your lips upon my lips(can you just picture this) Your fingertips on my fingertips Your skin upon my skin Would be the sweetest sin That would be the sweetest sin,yeah All night i lie awake Cruz' it's too much to take Dreaming about the love that we could make All day I think of schemes To get you next to me I want you so bad that i can barley breathe It's a sign of my obsession That I can't stop thinking 'bout Your lips upon my lips (Can you envision it) Temptation I could never resist Your skin upon my skin Would be the sweetest sin, yeah It would feel so good To be so bad  
You don't know how bad I want that I would do anything To feel Your lips upon my lips(can you just picture this)Your fingertips on my fingertips. Your skin upon my skin Would be the sweetest sin, yeah Your lips upon my lips(can you envision it) Your fingertips on my fingertips Your skin upon my skin Would be the sweetest sin, yeah

After finishing she came back over to the table after putting the mic down and blew him a kiss and told he to she her what his go he then turned to her and said oh I will later once I win the bed . She looked at him and shook her head as he went up and got the mic . He picked Perfect by Ed Sheeran again because she likes listening to him . he looked at her like she was the only one in the room while he sang I found a love for me Darling, just dive right in and follow my lead Well, I found a girl, beautiful and sweet Oh, I never knew you were the someone waiting for me Cause we were just kids when we fell in love Not knowing what it was I will not give you up this time But darling, just kiss me slow Your heart is all I own And in your eyes you're holding mine Baby, I'm dancing in the dark With you between my arms Barefoot on the grass Listening to our favorite song When you said you looked a mess I whispered underneath my breath But you heard it, Darling, you look perfect tonight Well, I found a woman, stronger than anyone I know She shares my dreams, I hope that someday I'll share her home I found a love to carry more than just my secrets To carry love, to carry children of our own We are still kids but we're so in love Fighting against all odds I know we'll be alright this time Darling, just hold my hand Be my girl, I'll be your man I see my future in your eyes Baby, I'm dancing in the dark With you between my arms Barefoot on the grass Listening to our favorite song  
When I saw you in that dress Looking so beautiful I don't deserve this Darling, you look perfect tonight Baby, I'm dancing in the dark With you between my arms Barefoot on the grass Listening to our favorite song I have faith in what I see Now I know I have met an angel in person And she looks perfect I don't deserve this You look perfect tonight

after he was finished he walked back over to her and then pulled her close and asked her if she was ready to night sleep tonight leaning in close enough to say that against her lips . She then said as much as I wanted to win this because you know hoe much I love Caff pow but I have to say you win this . He then kissed her and said come on let's get this last song over with so we can get out of here . She then looked at him and said or we could just get out of here and he said come on let's finish what we started as he took her hand and handed her a mic . It wasn't long til after getting their mics that they started to sing don't you wanna stay by Jason Aldean

I really hate to let this moment go Touching your skin, and your hair falling slow When a goodbye kiss, feels like this Don't you wanna stay here a little while?Don't you wanna hold each other tight?Don't you wanna fall asleep with me tonight? Don't you wanna stay here a little while? We can make forever feel this way Don't you wanna stay? Let's take it slow, I don't wanna move too fast I don't wanna just make love, I wanna make love last When you're up this high, it's a sad goodbye Don't you wanna stay here a little while?Don't you wanna hold each other tight?Don't you wanna fall asleep with me tonight?Don't you wanna stay here a little while?We can make forever feel this way Don't you wanna stay?Oh yeah Oh, you feel so perfect, baby Yeah, you feel so perfect, baby Don't you wanna stay here a little while?Don't you wanna stay here a little while? Don't you wanna hold each other tight?Don't you wanna fall asleep with me tonight?Don't you wanna stay here a little while?We can make forever feel this way Don't you wanna stay?

After they finished singing she kissed him deep it didn't take him long to kiss him back deeper after getting a few deep kisses in he took his hand and lead her out of the bar . Soon after leaving the bar they made it to his place after calling a cab . Once they had gotten inside it wasn't long until she was wrapped around him as he carried her to his bedroom . After reaching his bed it didn't take him long to undress her and to get on top of her for the first time that night . He started out by kissing her neck a little making her moan softly before entering her deep and fast . It wasn't long before her walls were closing around his twitching cock Soon they were coming together fast and hard . After getting there breathing back he pulled out of her and laid down next to her . Once he was laying next to her she rolled over and laid her head on his shoulder . After a few mins of cuddling he finally said even though I won i'm still going to get your Caff pows for the next month and i'm going to add getting them after work as well . She looked at him like are you for real right now to witch he said yes I am for real before kissing her deep . After the kiss she yawned and said thanks for loving me like you do before soon was asleep and so was he both of them with smiles on their faces and dreaming of what their future held .

A/n stopping this chapter here let me know what u think thanks for reading and place review

Yours always

acebear


	2. Chapter 2

Love Me Like You Do Chapter 2

Don't own anything but this work of fiction

recap

She then asked if the rules for this was the same as last time. He then said yes 3 rounds 1 song each a round until the 3nd once a winner was picked that winner would pick a song for them to duet. Thy flip a coin to see who would go first to see who would go first to witch Abby won just like last time so she went up and picked up a mic and picked Love me like you do by Ellie Goulding for her first song. She smiled as she began to sing You're the light, you're the night You're the color of my blood You're the cure, you're the pain You're the only thing I wanna touch Never knew that it could mean so much, so much You're the fear, I don't care Cause I've never been so high Follow me to the dark Let me take you past our satellites You can see the world you brought to life, to life So love me like you do, la-la-love me like you do Love me like you do, la-la-love me like you do Touch me like you do, ta-ta-touch me like you do What are you waiting for Fading in, fading out On the edge of paradise Every inch of your skin is a holy grail I've got to find Only you can set my heart on fire, on fire Yeah, I'll let you set the pace 'Cause I'm not thinking straight My head's spinning around I can't see clear no more What are you waiting for?Love me like you do, la-la-love me like you do (like you do)Love me like you do, la-la-love me like you do Touch me like you do, ta-ta-touch me like you do What are you waiting for?Love me like you do, la-la-love me like you do (like you do) Love me like you do, la-la-love me like you do (yeah) Touch me like you do, ta-ta-touch me like you do What are you waiting for?I'll let you set the pace 'Cause I'm not thinking straight My head's spinning around I can't see clear no more What are you waiting for?Love me like you do, la-la-love me like you do (like you do)  
Love me like you do, la-la-love me like you do (yeah) Touch me like you do, ta-ta-touch me like you do What are you waiting for?Love me like you do, la-la-love me like you do (like you do)Love me like you do, la-la-love me like you do (oh)Touch me like you do, ta-ta-touch me like you do What are you waiting for?

After she was finished she walked over to him and told him to beat that she had the bet in the bag. He then said sure you do as he got up and went for the mic. He picked Photograph by Ed Sheeran knowing she secretly liked to listen to him. He gave her a wink before starting to sing Loving can hurt Loving can hurt sometimes But it's the only thing that I know When it gets hard You know it can get hard sometimes It is the only thing that makes us feel alive We keep this love in a photograph We made these memories for ourselves Where our eyes are never closing Hearts are never broken Times forever frozen still So you can keep me Inside the pocket Of your ripped jeans Holden' me closer Til our eyes meet You won't ever be alone Wait for me to come home Loving can heal Loving can mend your soul And it's the only thing that I know (know) I swear it will get easier Remember that with every piece of ya And it's the only thing we take with us when we die We keep this love in this photograph  
We made these memories for ourselves Where our eyes are never closing were never broken Times forever frozen still So you can keep me Inside the pocket Of your ripped jeans Holden' me closer  
'Til our eyes meet You won't ever be alone And if you hurt me That's OK, baby, only words bleed Inside these pages you just hold me And I won't ever let you go Wait for me to come home Oh you can fit me Inside the necklace you got when you were 16 Next to your heartbeat Where I should be  
Keep it deep within your soul And if you hurt me Well, that's OK, baby, only words bleed Inside these pages you just hold me And I won't ever let you go When I'm away I will remember how you kissed me Under the lamppost Back on 6th street Hearing you whisper through the phone,"Wait for me to come home."

after he was finished they both took a few more sips of beer before finally deciding on their next songs for round two. She went back up to the mic and picked Sweetest Sin By Jessica Simpson she picked the song because the lyrics were how she felt. She smiles again as she starts to sing Can you imagine us making love The way it would feel the first time that we touch Can you think of it the way I dream of it I want you to see it like I'm seeing it It's a picture of perfection The vision of you and I Your lips upon my lips(can you just picture this) Your fingertips on my fingertips Your skin upon my skin Would be the sweetest sin That would be the sweetest sin,yeah All night i lie awake Cruz' it's too much to take Dreaming about the love that we could make All day I think of schemes To get you next to me I want you so bad that I can barley breathe It's a sign of my obsession That I can't stop thinking 'bout Your lips upon my lips (Can you envision it) Temptation I could never resist Your skin upon my skin Would be the sweetest sin, yeah It would feel so good To be so bad  
You don't know how bad I want that I would do anything To feel Your lips upon my lips(can you just picture this)Your fingertips on my fingertips. Your skin upon my skin Would be the sweetest sin, yeah Your lips upon my lips(can you envision it) Your fingertips on my fingertips Your skin upon my skin Would be the sweetest sin, yeah

After finishing she came back over to the table after putting the mic down and blew her a kiss and told her to see her what he go he then turned to her and said oh I will later once I win the bed. She looked at him and shook her head as he went up and got the mic. He picked Perfect by Ed Sheeran again because she likes listening to him . he looked at her like she was the only one in the room while he sang I found a love for me, Darling, just dive right in and follow my lead Well, I found a girl, beautiful and sweet Oh, I never knew you were the someone waiting for me Cause we were just kids when we fell in love Not knowing what it was I will not give you up this time But darling, just kiss me slow Your heart is all I own And in your eyes you're holding mine Baby, I'm dancing in the dark With you between my arms Barefoot on the grass Listening to our favorite song When you said you looked a mess I whispered underneath my breath But you heard it, Darling, you look perfect tonight Well, I found a woman, stronger than anyone I know She shares my dreams, I hope that someday I'll share her home I found a love to carry more than just my secrets To carry love, to carry children of our own We are still kids but we're so in love Fighting against all odds I know we'll be alright this time Darling, just hold my hand Be my girl, I'll be your man I see my future in your eyes, Baby,, I'm dancing in the dark With you between my arms Barefoot on the grass Listening to our favorite song  
When I saw you in that dress Looking so beautiful I don't deserve this Darling, you look perfect tonight Baby, I'm dancing in the dark With you between my arms Barefoot on the grass Listening to our favorite song I have faith in what I see Now I know I have met an angel in person And she looks perfect I don't deserve this You look perfect tonight

after he was finished he walked back over to her and then pulled her close and asked her if she was ready to night sleep tonight leaning in close enough to say that against her lips . She then said as much as I wanted to win this because you know hoe much I love Caff pow but I have to say you win this . He then kissed her and said come on let's get this last song over with so we can get out of here . She then looked at him and said or we could just get out of here and he said come on let's finish what we started as he took her hand and handed her a mic . It wasn't long til after getting their mics that they started to sing don't you wanna stay by Jason Aldean

I really hate to let this moment go Touching your skin, and your hair falling slow When a goodbye kiss, feels like this Don't you wanna stay here a little while?Don't you wanna hold each other tight?Don't you wanna fall asleep with me tonight? Don't you wanna stay here a little while? We can make forever feel this way Don't you wanna stay? Let's take it slow, I don't wanna move too fast I don't wanna just make love, I wanna make love last When you're up this high, it's a sad goodbye Don't you wanna stay here a little while?Don't you wanna hold each other tight?Don't you wanna fall asleep with me tonight?Don't you wanna stay here a little while?We can make forever feel this way Don't you wanna stay?Oh yeah Oh, you feel so perfect, baby Yeah, you feel so perfect, baby Don't you wanna stay here a little while?Don't you wanna stay here a little while? Don't you wanna hold each other tight?Don't you wanna fall asleep with me tonight?Don't you wanna stay here a little while?We can make forever feel this way Don't you wanna stay?

After they finished singing she kissed him deep it didn't take him long to kiss him back deeper after getting a few deep kisses in he took his hand and lead her out of the bar. Soon after leaving the bar they made it to his place after calling a cab. Once they had gotten inside it wasn't long until she was wrapped around him as he carried her to his bedroom. After reaching his bed it didn't take him long to undress her and to get on top of her for the first time that night. He started out by kissing her neck a little making her moan softly before entering her deep and fast. It wasn't long before her walls were closing around his twitching cock Soon they were coming together fast and hard. After getting there breathing back he pulled out of her and laid down next to her. Once he was laying next to her she rolled over and laid her head on his shoulder. After a few mins of cuddling, he finally said even though I won I'm still going to get your Caff pow for the next month and I'm going to add getting them to work as well. She looked at him like are you for real right now to which he said yes I am for real before kissing her deep. After the kiss, she yawned and said thanks for loving me like you do before soon was asleep and so was he both of them with smiles on their faces and dreaming of what their future would hold.

Now on Love me like you do

2 months later

He came down to see her holding a caff pow he was coming to take her to lunch but knew she might need a refill so there he was walking into her lab with a fresh one. She was sitting in her office when he walked in he then asked her if she wanted to go out for lunch as he set her caff pow down on her desk. She looked at him and said oh hi babe sure as she stood up and kissed him deep it didn't take him long to kiss her back deeper and him to pick her up and carry her bridal style to the elevator.

Once they were in the elevator he set her down braking their make out long enough to turn the elevator off and get them undressed. He then picked her up and wasted no time attacking her with kisses each one deeper than the last and entering her fast and deep. It wasn't long till they were coming together hard and fast. Once they got their breath back he pulled out of her and set her down. She then kissed him one more time before they got dressed and he turned the elevator back on. It didn't take them long for them to get to the place they decided to eat at once they had left the navy yard. After parking they went inside hand and hand once they were seated they just sat there and talked while they waited for their waiter to come take their order.

It didn't take long for the waiter to come and take their order and bring it to them. After their food was there they eat and just had a good time not really wanting their lunch to end. After they finished eating they paid and went back to the navy yard. Once she was back in her office she went over to her desk and took a bag out and set it on her desk and took a deep breath before finally getting up and taking the bag and walking out of her lab.

A/n stopping this chapter here so what do u think is in the bag? Thanks for reading and please review

yours always

acebear


	3. Chapter 3

Love me like you do chapter 3

Don't own anything but this work of fiction

recap

2 months later

He came down to see her holding a caff pow he was coming to take her to lunch but knew she might need a refill so there he was walking into her lab with a fresh one. She was sitting in her office when he walked in he then asked her if she wanted to go out for lunch as he set her caff pow down on her desk. She looked at him and said oh hi babe sure as she stood up and kissed him deep it didn't take him long to kiss her back deeper and him to pick her up and carry her bridal style to the elevator.

Once they were in the elevator he set her down braking their make out long enough to turn the elevator off and get them undressed. He then picked her up and wasted no time attacking her with kisses each one deeper than the last and entering her fast and deep. It wasn't long till they were coming together hard and fast. Once they got their breath back he pulled out of her and set her down. She then kissed him one more time before they got dressed and he turned the elevator back on. It didn't take them long for them to get to the place they decided to eat at once they had left the navy yard. After parking they went inside hand and hand once they were seated they just sat there and talked while they waited for their waiter to come take their order.

It didn't take long for the waiter to come and take their order and bring it to them. After their food was there they eat and just had a good time not really wanting their lunch to end. After they finished eating they paid and went back to the navy yard. Once she was back in her office she went over to her desk and took a bag out and set it on her desk and took a deep breath before finally getting up and taking the bag and walking out of her lab.

Now on love me like you do

she sat on the toilet waiting for the timer to go off and it wasn't long until it went off she turned off her alarm. She then picked up the lest that she had on her lap she couldn't believe that the test actually came back positive. She then sat there for a few moments just taking it in she then thought she needed to tell him but she just needed to find the right way to do it. While she was in the bathroom he came down to her lab to see her and noticed she wasn't there so he waited for her. It was only 20 mins and she was walking into the lab.

Once she was in her lab she walked over to him and kissed him and then told him they needed to talk. He looked at her with worry on his face and asked her what they needed to talk about she looked at him and took a deep breath and said this as she pulled out the positive test out of her pocket and showing it to him. He looked from her to the test for a moment before finally pulling her close and kissing her deep and saying how much he loved her and how much her couldn't wait to meet their baby. He then got down on his knees and lifted her shirt a little and kissed her belly and telling their baby how much he loved him or her even tho he hasn't met them yet.

After a few mins, he got up and told her he better get back before Gibbs came looking. She agreed and kissed him one last time before he left. After he left she went back into her office and sat there thinking about things about how much she loved their unborn baby that she still couldn't believe there was a baby their baby growing inside her smiling she went back to the report she had started working on before lunch.

Soon it was the end of the day and she was heading to the bullpen to meet him so they could have their movie night well to everyone else it was just a weekly Friday thing between two co-workers but to them it was going home for some snuggle time and maybe to put a movie on and talk about how they were going to tell the rest of the team about them and about the baby. It didn't take her long to get to the bullpen and for her to walk over to him smiling she asked him if he was ready to go because she couldn't wait to start watching Black Christmas since he had just gotten the DVD that Tuesday and they were saving it for tonight. He looked at her and said he was ready before standing up and grabbing his bag. After getting into the elevator he turned off the elevator and went back over to her and kissed her deeply. They stood there making out for a little bit before finally needing air and pulling apart. After pulling apart he asking her what she wanted for dinner. She turned the elevator back on and said how about we have your famous meatballs subs. He then kissed her one more time before saying sounds good.

It didn't take them long to get home and for them to get into the kitchen and for them to start cooking she made some fries while he made the meatballs and sauce. Soon dinner was done and they were eating in bed and they decided they would talk about them and their baby while they ate and that after they ate they would watch the movie. It wasn't long and they had finished eating and the dishes were in the sink that they were cuddling in bed and watching Black Christmas. It was about halfway into the movie when he noticed she had fallen asleep so he decided he would finish the movie then go to sleep himself and that is what he did he fell asleep with his hand on her belly and a smile on his face while dreaming of what their future would look like.

A/n stopping this chapter here so what did u think and thanks for reading and please review

yours always

acebear


End file.
